The broadcasting information is mainly configured to provide cell parameter information of an access network system and is messaged to the User Equipment (UE) in a form of broadcast. The broadcasting information of the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) is broadcasted to the UE in a cell; then the UE obtains, by receiving the broadcasting information, enough access information which is convenient for the UE and the E-UTRAN to establish a radio connection there-between. The process of the UE obtaining the broadcasting information sent from the E-UTRAN is as shown in FIG. 1.
Broadcasting information is divided into a Master Information Block (MIB) and other System Information Blocks (SIB) to be broadcasted. There are totally 11 SIBs in the LTE broadcasting information, specifically, SIB1, SIB2, SIB3, SIB4, SIB5, SIB6, SIB7, SIB8, SIB9, SIB10 and SIB11, wherein each SIB has a different function, as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1SIB function descriptionClassificationFunctionMIBTransmitting several key information on a BCH(broadcasting information)SIB1Including the relevant information for UE accessing tocell and the scheduling information, of SI etc.SIB2Including much public radio resource configurationinformationSIB3Including much public cell reselection informationSIB4Including co-frequency neighboring cell reselectioninformationSIB5Including pilot-frequency neighboring cell reselectioninformation (E-UTRA)SIB6Including UTRA neighboring cell reselection informationSIB7Including GERAN neighboring cell reselectioninformationSIB8Including CDMA2000 neighboring cell reselectioninformationSIB9Including HNBID informationSIB10Including ETWS high-priority notification informationSIB11Including ETWS second-priority notification information
MIB and all SIBs must be encoded by Abstract Syntax Notation.1 (ASN.1) before they are sent; the encoded MIB and SIBs form corresponding code streams which are transmitted in a form of broadcast. After receiving the code streams, the UE performs ASN.1 decoding to obtain relevant cell parameters.
System Information (SI) is a sub-group consisting of a plurality of SIBs. The scheduling of SIB information is performed with SI as a unit; the SIBs in the same scheduling period can be mapped to one SI; however, each SIB can be mapped only once. Except MIB and SIB1, the other SIBs can only be scheduled to send when mapped to SI.
In the specific implementation, there exist the following problems:
1): In the design implementation, the broadcast cell parameters must be stored for the convenience of determination in the following updating process of the broadcasting information. Since broadcasting information might change due to the modification of is the background configuration, it is necessary to reorganize the broadcasting information code streams and send a paging message to inform the UE. The storage of enormous broadcasting cell parameters will waste memory extremely.
2): If SI changes, it is necessary to modify the Value Tag in SIB1. If the broadcasting information changes, however, the Value Tag is not modified when the broadcasting information is sent, then the UE can not receive the SI information. If the broadcasting information does not change, however, the Value Tag is modified when the broadcasting information is sent, then, the UE receives broadcast, thus the UE wastes power. The Value Tag is an identifier for indicating whether the SI changes or not. However, if the broadcasting information is stored in a format of SIB structure, the determination on whether the SI changes is complicated and the efficiency is low.
3): The process of the pointer cell, especially the pointer list, in the SIB structure is extremely inconvenient, even if a memory is to be allocated for the pointer structure, the memory is difficult to be released, it has to distinguish the conditions of releasing or not releasing, therefore, memory leakage is easily caused. Besides, when determining whether the broadcasting information is updated, it has to compare the SIB cells so determine whether a change happens, because the pointer member might cause the is design difficult to implement.
4): The broadcasting flow of broadcasting information is simple. However, the implementation is very troublesome and is inconvenient to maintain, further, the process efficiency is low.
To sum up, when the broadcasting information is stored in a format of SIB structure, the problems mentioned above are difficult to be solved. In addition, the memory is wasted.